


Flattery

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Gen, Great Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #25: Picture Prompt: Fanworks Through the Ages. (Picture of a poem published in the Milwaukee Ledger, 1895. "To Sherlock Holmes' Ghost")

When I received a heavy envelope from my editor, I was puzzled, for I had not sent him any manuscripts for some time. The note inside, "Your stories are so popular they're being imitated," rested atop a stack of newspaper and magazine clippings from the Continent and even America.

I found the stories implausible and foolish, having been in the presence of Holmes for so long, but I was not offended. My reply: "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."


End file.
